


I Want To Understand

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Peridot's a homophobe to fusions, Post-Too Far, Secret Crush, She just wants to make Amethyst laugh, Tsundere Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Too Far' Peridot talks with Steven and Amethyst and struggles to understand the concept of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but after watching 'Too Far' I unexpectedly got bitten by the Amedot bug and wrote this in like 10 minutes.

“What is that Earthling doing to that other Earthling's... face...”

Steven looked up at Peridot, who was pointing down at his comic in horror.

“Oh. They're kissing!” he laughed.

“....Kissing?”

“Yep.” He popped the p.

“What is this... kissing...” she asked cautiously

“Oh, it's when you... well... that!” he grinned, “You put your lips on another persons lips! Or anywhere on their body really.”

“Yeah... but why?...”

“To show them that you love them!”

“... _Love... them_...?”

Steven's grin dropped, “You don't know what love is?”

“Negative.”

“Well... how do I explain it. Well there's lots of kinds of love, but these two are in love.”

“... _in love_?”

“Yeah.. it's... it's... hmm...” he paused, “It's when... you care about someone more than anyone else and you think they're beautiful and they makes your heart race and you wanna be with them all the time and make them happy!” He blushed.

“Really?”

“Well that'swhat a guy said in a movie I saw once and it sounds about right!”

“So... people just... fall... in love... with other people?” Peridot asked, horrified.

“Yeah! It's the way my Mom and Dad felt about each other! And I think Pearl felt like that for my Mom... and Ruby and Sapphire are in love too!”

“Ru- oh the permafusion...” Peridot scrunched her face up in disgust.

“Yeah...” Steven said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“Are you in love with anybody?”

Steven tapped his noise and winked, leaving Peridot totally confused.

* * *

 

Later on, Peridot was awkwardly talking to Pearl about the drill when Pearl left to go talk to Garnet. In the distance she could hear Steven talking to whatever a Connie was on his portable telecommunications device.

“Log date,” Peridot spoke into the tape based audio storing structure, “7120. The Steven has just told me about a phenomenon called 'love' which apparently causes Earthlings and possibly even Gems to feel ridiculous...” she paused looking for the word, “ _Feelings_ for eachother. I-”

“Yo! Peri!”

Peridot spun around, dropping the tape recorder. “Amethyst.”

She and Amethyst have been on much better terms since the incident in the Kindergarten and Peridot liked to imagine that they were becoming what Steven called, _friends_.

“Can't you see I'm busy recording into the tape based audio storing structure?”

Amethyst burst into fits of laughter, “Tape based- you're a riot Peri!”

Peridot let out a weak smile. She liked making Amethyst laugh.

“Shouldn't you be over with P having a nerd talk?”

“No she wanted to talk with the Fusion.”

Amethyst glared daggers. “So P and _Garnet_ left you alone? Without a leash?”

“Yes,” Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Maybe their starting to trust you. Wouldn't count on it though." she paused, her voice softening. "Are you starting to trust them?"

“ _I trust you_.” Peridot said.

“That isn't what I asked.” Amethyst looked angry, but it faded in seconds, into a look of sadness, “Why do you trust me?”

“Because you are the most capable Gem here.”

“You're the only one who thinks that...”

Peridot looked. She still didn't understand feelings.

_What would Steven do? ___

She shakily reached a hand out and placed it on Amethyst's shoulder. “I don't know what to say.”

Amethyst looked before pushing her off laughing, “You don't have to say anything! It's nothing!”

_Great, now I'm even more confused!_

They heard a shout. “Amethyst!

“It's Garnet, she wants me.”

“Oh.”

“Look Peridot... I think you've been doin' pretty well the past couple of days.”

“I...”

“Keep it up.” She began walking backwards. “But I've still got my eye on you! Cut out the Fusion crap!”

Peridot didn't understand what the problem was. She picked up the... _tape recorder_.

“Log date 7120. The Amethyst apparently thinks I've being doing well... and I don't think she's talking about the drill. Earthlings emotions are rather confusing but...” she looked around, making sure no one could hear, “I want to feel the way they do. Those Crystal Clods.... well... I'm becoming just like them!” She placed her face in her hands. Ugh.

She looked over at Amethyst, talking to the Pearl. She felt... _strange_...

“It's when... you care about someone more than anyone else and you think they're beautiful and they makes your heart race and you wanna be with them all the time and make them happy!”

_Could this be...?_

No.

No.

_No!_


End file.
